


Day 292 - A clean sheet

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [292]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also masturbation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Longing, Love, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The flat had never been this clean before. Probably not even when it was brand new.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 292 - A clean sheet

The flat had never been this clean before. Probably not even when it was brand new.

Sherlock had cleaned every surface and even the windows. He had tidied up all of his stuff, his books and experiments, his case notes and papers. Since he wasn’t allowed to touch the washing machine, he had made Mrs Hudson wash all their laundry and she in turn had made him change the bedding first. 

The fridge was full with things that were actually edible (thanks to Lestrade, who had been so annoyed by Sherlock that he took him shopping - successfully, to everyone's surprise) and Mrs Hudson had baked a cake for tea.

***

Two hours later John entered the flat and stopped with a surprised look on his face.

“What happened here?”

“I cleaned the whole flat, but then I thought that it didn’t look like our home anymore, it even smelled nice, so I started an experiment…”

“An extra smelly one I take it?”

“… and I masturbated on our bed.”

“Um… ok. That’s… Wait, you don’t masturbate.”

“I did this time. Mrs Hudson used a new fabric softener. The bed smelled completely wrong.”

“You are insane. And perfect. Now come here and kiss me. And then I have some ideas what we can do to get rid of the clean smell of our bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'welcome home - Sherlock's POV'.
> 
> I'm sorry that I disappeared like that, I have Xgraciela over and she is keeping me busy!  
> And yesterday I went to the Star Trek premiere in Berlin where I had a blast with Rox712, Xgraciela, [Geny](http://dudeufugly.tumblr.com/), ~~The Real Benedict Cumberbatch~~ [Thinky](http://will-think-about-a-name-later.tumblr.com/post/49212388583/benedict-cumberbatch-me-at-the-german-star-trek), [Semiotics-of-deduction](http://semioticsofdeduction.tumblr.com/) and [JJ Abrams](http://dudeufugly.tumblr.com/post/49248921436/cumbertrekky-the-part-of-jj-abrams-interview). :D


End file.
